


you’re sympatico

by whisperedbrave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Harry, Unsafe Sex, oh yeaaaaaa, overuse of the word baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedbrave/pseuds/whisperedbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis meet at a bar!!!! louis is very pretty and harry thinks he's in love!!!!!! harry takes him home and they do some things!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	you’re sympatico

**Author's Note:**

> idk how i got inspired to write this whole thing in one day but i missed my school bus n this idea just popped into my head outta nowhere and yea ummmm the title is from catfish and the bottlemen's song kathleen!!!! #lidlife ! 
> 
> p.s. i did not edit this at all i wrote it on my phone on notes so sorry if theres mistakes im a lazy kid

 

little blue eyes are watching him. he knows this because he's watching little blue eyes too.

he's at the opposite side of the packed bar. harry likes bars better than clubs because. well. he doesn't really have another reason other than aesthetic. bars are cooler than clubs, at least that's what harry believes, anyways. 

he's at the opposite side of the bar and he's been staring at him for fifteen minutes and harry would gladly go over but the small boy that accompanies those little blue eyes is smirking.

see, harry is the one with the confidence and he's not trying to sound like a dick, he isn't. it's just that in situations like this he's the one who's all smirks and staring and then he goes and chats them up and then he gets laid. that's just how it works. 

this small boy is really fucking up his game. 

small boy is now walking over to harry, tiny hips moving in such a way harry knows it's on purpose. he has the loveliest curves he's ever seen, really. 

"hi." small boy is finally in front of him, still with that smirk. his voice is light and northern and perfect. harry stares at his little blue eyes, he reminds him of a cat. mischievous. harry loves cats. 

"hello, you have pretty lips." harry says boldly, that's his thing. being bold.

"that why you've been starin' all night then?" he says, eyebrows raising, expecting an answer.

"sweetheart, we both know that you're the one who's been staring." harry shoots back immediately. he's good at this game. always ends up getting to put his dick in someone. 

"hm." small boy says and he's turning and starts walking away and harry can't let him leave because he'll either nut in his pants watching the small boy's not so small ass or. well that's the only reason. (but also he wants to keep staring at his pretty face.) 

"hey," harry says as he grips small boy's wrist and pulls him back, "where are you going?" 

"don't know, you're rather boring." little blue eyes is honestly so cute. he wants nothing more than to take him home and eat him out for a few hours until he cries.

"'m not boring. you've given me nothing to talk about." harry says.

"okay. let's talk politics." the sarcasm is dripping from his pretty mouth. small boy smiles and flutters his eyelashes.

"politics are boring. we both know you didn't walk over here to talk about politics, babe." harry replies. 

"my name is louis." louis says. he's got such a pretty name and harry tells him so.

"thank you. yours?" he looks up expectingly.

"harry. styles." he says and little blue eyes with pretty curves and lips and everything is kissing him. harry's a little taken back, but he kisses him back. he's not dumb.

"got one rule," louis says in between kisses while harry hums in response. "gotta know your name." he finishes and pulls harry down lower, so he doesn't have to stand on his toes.

"you know it now." harry says gripping his bum and giving it a squeeze. 

"yeah. take me home." and home. that word sounds so amazing coming out of his mouth. so harry does. 

 

 

what an amazing life harry has. he's got the prettiest boy whining above him, pushing his ass against harry's mouth.

"what do you want, baby?" harry says as he takes his mouth off of louis' puckered hole and gives it a kiss.

"please-fuck me." he whines and let's out a high pitched moan when harry puts the tip of his tongue in. 

"want cock in you, baby?" harry says as he leans up and snogs him. 

"mm." louis whimpers, trying to grind upwards against harry until harry puts a big hand on his hip.

"got such a lovely arse, sweetheart, turn around."  harry says as he squeezes louis' bum and watches louis roll over and arch his back, presenting himself to harry. harry wants to scream.

"fuck, baby." harry breathes out, taking one hand and gripping one cheek and spreading him open, watching his pink hole flutter.

he puts the tip of his thumb in and watches as louis shudders, whining. he takes the bottle of lube next to them and coats his fingers generously. 

"gonna give you fingers, baby, then gon' fuck you nice and hard, yeah?" harry whispers against louis' ears, loving the reaction sound he gets out of the smaller boy.

"please." louis begs and rests on his elbows, pushing his ass out more. 

"you're so beautiful." harry praises and presses in. he settles it for a few moments, letting louis adjust. louis lets him know he doesn't need time to adjust and starts rocking back onto his finger. _god, i only have one in, imagine my cock_ , he thinks to himself.

"'m not a bloody virgin." louis mumbles against the pillows his face is currently nestled in.

"tight as one, though." he smirks as louis lets out a loud moan when he presses a second finger in. 

he keeps at it, adding fingers as he goes, making sure louis is prepped enough for his cock. he's so pretty like this, using harry's fingers to get off, it's so fucking hot. 

"'m ready, 'm ready." louis groans out when harry hits his prostate. 

"wanna ride me, baby? bounce on my cock?" harry says and louis is moving. harry repositions himself so he's sitting against the headboard and watches louis' thick thighs come into view in front of him. he grabs each of them with his hands and squeezes.

"god- if you don't put your dick in me right-oh!" his sentence gets cut off by the feeling of harry's cock pushing into his rim.

"that's it, baby. just what you wanted." harry says, one hand guiding his cock in and the other one placed on louis' hip, steadying him. 

louis takes him in like a champ, he's never seen someone take his cock so well. he sees how louis' face turns from slightly uncomfortable to pleasurable and god if it isn't the hottest thing harry's seen in his whole 21 years of living on this earth.

he's watching louis bounce up and down, watching how his pretty pink lips are extra pink and swollen and parted and letting out his pretty little whines, watching everything this amazing boy has to offer. 

groans accompanied by baby and pretty and mine are coming out of harry's mouth and little uh uh uh's are coming out of louis with each bounce.

harry helps him out, grabbing his ass and spreads him, angles his hips and starts thrusting knowing he's nailing louis' prostate dead on, he can see it (well hear it) when louis lets out a scream. he's almost there. 

"you close, sweetheart?" harry asks, removing one hand from his boy's hip and wrapping it around louis' pretty cock. louis still being jolted on harry's cock. 

louis lets out a disgruntled groan, "yeah, yeah, uh- don't stop-please." his voice breaks at the end, his pretty little blue eyes disappear under his eyelids and his mouth is open and he comes. it's so much, too. it hits louis' chin and it's all over harry's fist and just the heat and the tight clench and the prettiest boy in the world coming on his cock makes harry thrust one last time as deep as he can and he comes. 

he rides it out, giving little thrusts into louis' spent body until they're both too sensitive for more.

harry manhandles louis gently on his side so harry can kiss him. 

"so good, baby." harry says as he kisses louis. he doesn't know how or why but he feels a connection with this boy that he's only met for roughly two hours, he's soft and pretty and sarcastic and has the best ass in the world and like- what more could you ask for, really? 

"i wanna keep seeing you." and harry's surprised because louis just said what he was going to say and they both want the same thing, harry thinks and this is fucking awesome.

"me too." and he's back to snogging the life out of his soon to be everything.

 

 

the next morning louis wakes up with a moan and tongue between his legs and- oh yeah.

"oh-oh- what are you- what are you doing?" louis asks with his morning raspiness and when harry replies with a, "'m talking 'bout politics, just like you wanted." louis isn't mad. 

he also isn't mad when harry eats him out until he cries. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is louistomlindaughter


End file.
